My Little Runaway
by Victoria Harrison
Summary: George Harrison and Brenda Morrison have been dating for 2 years, And George is sure that she is the love of his life. When tragedy strikes and Brenda runs away to America, How will George cope? Will he be able to find love again? Will Brenda ever come back too Liverpool? Read "My Little Runaway." too find out. *Story set in the 1950's, George/OC, Rated T just for safety*


_**Thank you all for reading my story! I've worked very hard on it and it would mean a lot to me if I got some reveiws on it! Let me know what you think afterwards! Enjoy and remember too reveiw, reveiw, reveiw! **_

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own anything Beatles related in this story. I also do not own the lyrics too **_**"Runaway."**_** By: Del Shannon.**

**CLAIMER: I do own Brenda Morrison and anything un-related too Del Shannon and The Beatles! I also obviously own this story and the idea for this story.**

* * *

_**CHAPTER 1- My Little Runaway  
**_

_As I walk along,_

_I wonder what what went wrong,_

_With our love, A love that was so strong..._

I woke up early that morning too crying coming from the living room. I was confused as to why anyone would be crying so early, So I quickly threw on an outfit and walked into the living room to see what was wrong. I got really worried when I saw it was my mum crying. My dad was holding her in his arms with a somber look on his face, which worried me even more.

"Mum? What's wrong?" I asked, standing in the arch of the hallway.

"It's... It's Brenda..." My mum said in between sobs. I nearly had a heart attack when I heard her name.

"What's wrong with Brenda?!" I asked, Trying to keep a cool composer, But the tone of my voice pretty much gave it away.

"George... Brenda ran away last night and her parents said they couldn't find her. When they called the athourites to have them look for her, She was no were to be found. Earlier this morning, Her father found a note in her room. George... Brenda has run away to America. Im so sorry..." My mum said. She stood up and quickly left the room, My dad following.

_And as I still walk on,_

_I think of the things we've done together,_

_A-while our hearts were young..._

By this time, there were tears pricking at my eyes. I felt that if I stayed it that spot any longer, I would shatter into millions of peices. I ran from the living room and out the front door, But this didn't stop the tears from falling down my face. I ran and ran and ran for what seemed like miles. I ran until my lungs hurt and until I thought I would pass out. When I finally stopped to catch my breath, I had reached my destination. As I fell to my knees, I finally broke down and sobbed.

"Brenda... Why would you leave me all alone!?" I yelled out to no one in perticular. I fell onto my back and countinued to sob. When I eventually calmed down, I stood weakly from my spot and glanced around my surroundings. I stood looking at the small creek hidden in the park by a cluster of tall trees. The leaves were just starting to turn a deep red and vibrent orange. I let out a choked sob as I remembered the significance of this small hide away. It had been the place I first took Brenda as my girlfriend. It was also the place where I had first kissed her.

"Oh Brenda..." I mutterd, more tears began spilling down my face. As I thought of that day, I felt a pang of saddness and pain in my chest.

_Im-a walkin' in the rain,_

_Tears are fallin' and I feel the pain,_

_Wishin' you were hear by me,_

_To end this misery..._

I sat in that little hide away for what seemed like hours, staring at the sky, Letting silent tears fall from my eyes. I remebered all the happy times I had shared with my girlfriend of 2 years, Thinking it would ease the pain that grew inside my chest, But it only seemed to make it worse. All of my life seemed so dim and grey without Brenda. The fact that I would never see her face, kiss her lips or hold her in my arms drove me mad. Brenda was my first serious girlfriend and the girl I loved. She was smart, beautiful, funny and just... perfect. Perfect was the only word I could use to explain Brenda.

Perfect was her long, straight black hair that perfectly complimented her fair complection. Perfect was her brilliant green eyes that could out shine any star in the night sky. Perfect was the careful way she picked out her outfits and make it look so effortless. Perfect was her bubbly laught and the wiggle in her walk. Perfect was, one hundred percent, Brenda Morrison. And now, The best thing that had happend to me was gone.

Thinking of this made me want to bawl like a three year old again, But I could no longer cry, So I just sat there staring into the sky that I thought was to bright for today. I soon got my wish for a dimmer sky when rain clouds came, And not soon after, I was drenched by the rain fall.

_And I wonder-_

_I wah-wah-wah-wah wonder,_

_Why-_

_Why, why, why, why,why,_

_She ran away..._

I felt like I couldn't move or breath. I wanted to stay in that spot until Brenda came running through the trees and wrapped her arms around me and told me she changed her mind and came back. As much as I wished and prayed for that though, Brenda never appeared.

I felt my heart wretch out of my chest, As if it was breaking into tiny peices and flying away in the bitter cold December wind. I felt as if my heart was being ripped out. I knew why it felt this way... It felt this way because Brenda Morrison had left with my heart and all my love. I rose from the ground slowly and trundged back home in the rain, Crying for my missing heart, For myself and for my little runaway...

_Yes, and I wonder,_

_A-where she will stay-ay,_

_My little runaway..._

* * *

_**Reveiws would be appreciated! Thanks for reading! Peace, Love, and The Beatles! **_

_**~Victoria Harrison**_


End file.
